


No Limit

by gaydaydreamer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, but like very mild in the noncon area, gratuitous underboob, not me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydaydreamer/pseuds/gaydaydreamer
Summary: Micah is always testing boundaries, and Light Spinner can’t help but indulge her favourite pupil.
Relationships: Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	No Limit

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween, spookies. heed the warnings.

Micah’s eyes open to the dark purple hue and curved surface of the ceiling above, and a suspended ball of light over the bed, powered by magic, casting the room in an eerie pink glow and throwing strangely shaped shadows on the walls. Beside him Light Spinner sleeps, breath deep and bare face serene, one arm thrown over him protectively. A crisp breeze wafts in through the open window, silk curtains rustle and shudder with it, and Micah shivers as well, shifting deeper into his teacher’s embrace.

It isn’t unusual for him to end up sharing Light Spinner’s bed-- he’d been spending more time in her study as a third-year, and they both had a tendency to get so absorbed in lecture and spellwork alike, hours would pass without either of them noticing. The first time it happened, he’d tried to goad her into teaching him a forbidden spell-- that he might slip through the round mirror in her study and climb out into his own room to avoid the detection of another teacher or Guild member. Instead she offered something far more surprising, far more _enticing_ \-- the chance to see her with her veil unpinned, to tuck himself tight against her and fall asleep in her secure embrace. In the morning she’d warned him that sleeping in the same bed as a student, no matter the circumstances, was a breach of conduct that could land her in serious trouble with old man Norwyn. She’d stared him down as she said it, expression made all the more severe with the hard line of her mouth, and the long white scar that ran through it, exposed.

But if Light Spinner has taught him anything, it’s not that he shouldn’t break the rules, but instead he should bend them first to test their strength, and then break them with _discretion_. Which is exactly how he learns to get what he wants from Light Spinner-- be clever, have a contingency plan, and it doesn’t hurt to actually pay attention to her lessons once in a while. It’s become a habit now-- on the evenings he visits Light Spinner he makes sure to conjure a steady illusion of himself asleep in bed, and thanks to her tutelage, it is always strong enough to last through the night. Just in case. So that when she ends their lesson long after curfew is passed, it just makes sense to stay, rather than risk being caught sneaking back.

With his chest bare and his pajama bottoms thin enough to feel the draft on his skin, it’s no wonder he is freezing, but as he rolls on his side to snuggle into Light Spinner and absorb her warmth, he grunts, halted by a familiar discomfort. Immediately Micah’s face flares with heat as his throat dries, as he squeezes his eyes shut to try to will himself back to sleep, to no avail. Since turning fourteen Micah had begun to feel different, more agitated. He’d often wake just before dawn, arousal clinging to him like a wet sheet, and would find himself already hard and dripping when he’d reach his hand down to relieve the burning need there. When he is alone in his room he doesn't mind, even enjoys the pleasure it brings and the sated, sleepy feeling that settles over him after. But here, in Light Spinner’s bed, inches away from his sleeping mentor, he can’t help but regret his insistence. _I’m not too old to sleep here, and besides nobody will find out if I stay, I made sure of it._ Of course she relented, gave him free reign to sleep over whenever he wanted, and he’d laughed off her trepidation.

Far from laughing now as he turns his head into the pillow to muffle a groan, as he rubs himself through his shorts to soothe the overpowering ache there. His cheeks burn when he thinks of the sleeping woman next to him, her disgust if she were to wake, the well-deserved reprimand for taking advantage of her kindness. It won’t take long, he reassures himself, and then he can go back to sleep, wake up feeling refreshed, with Light Spinner stroking his hair and humming idly with a scroll unfurled in her lap. His hips buck as he thinks of it, head thrashing back against the pillow and nails digging into his thigh as his other hand works himself faster through the thin cotton. 

Light Spinner’s been occupying so much of his brain lately-- her lessons, praise, frequent admonishments of his lack of focus or poor work ethic-- it’s not surprising that thoughts of her regularly surface while he touches himself. One time in particular stands out to him, a rare occasion in which he woke up before she did, only to find her completely curled up against him, one of her hands resting on his bare chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, and one of her legs wrapped around his thin frame. Pinned beneath his teacher, all he could think about was the heat she radiated, and the way her shirt had ridden up in her sleep, exposing her pale stomach and the mesmerizing curve of the bottom of her breast. Micah still can’t think of that morning without getting flustered, and even now he accidentally lets an uninhibited moan slip past his parted lips, feeling a wet spot form through his pajama bottoms. He wonders what it would’ve been like to see her exposed chest in its entirety, to feel the soft weight of her breasts against his naked torso, her lips on his, her tongue-

“Micah,” a groggy voice shatters his fantasy, and he freezes mid-stroke, gaze fixed straight up into the rafters, not daring to look at her, not even daring to breathe. He hears the sheet rustle and the bed creak as Light Spinner, clearly awake, shifts her position. “What could you possibly be getting up to at this hour?” Micah feels the brush of fingers tracing down the length of his arm and clenches his jaw tight. His heart has never beat so loud, so painfully fast. The fear mounting in his throat is acrid and hard and his face burns with renewed shame. So much for being quick, and quiet. “Oh,” his teacher gasps when her hand meets his, still between his legs, “oh, _I see_ ,” her voice is thick and knowing, and Micah feels physically ill with embarrassment, the corners of his eyes beginning to sting with the threat of tears.

The hand withdraws and he starts to shake, his breath coming out in a rush of explanations and apologies before he loses the ability to speak altogether and just dissolves into tears. “I’m so sorry Light Spinner I know I shouldn’t have but I didn’t I couldn’t sleep and I’m so so sorry, I--”

She cuts him off with a hand on his shoulder, and when she speaks her tone is firm, yet gentle. “It’s alright Micah, I’m not upset.” A heavy silence fills the room, his whole body rigid, still waiting for a reprimand that never comes. She gives his shoulder a squeeze before withdrawing completely, and Micah swallows, feeling the tears retreat. Finally the cold clutch of shame releases him from its grasp, and he rolls over to face her, deliberately keeping both hands tucked up and away from his waist.

“Really?” His voice is still soft and timid, shaking with unresolved tension.

She lets out a soft chuckle that makes his heart flutter. “At your age, these things are to be expected. Your body is changing quite rapidly after all.” Micah huffs out a relieved laugh of his own, but then stiffens again as something in her gaze hardens. “ _However_ ,” and he holds his breath, for this is unmistakably her scolding voice, “in the presence of another person, you must always, _before_ you begin, _ask them_ if they are comfortable with you doing so. Understand?”

He does his best imitation of a nod, laying on his side. “Y-yes, Light Spinner. Sorry...again.” She smiles and caresses the side of his face, the coolness of her palm a welcome relief on his burning skin. Then her hand moves back further to comb through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp, making him sigh and shudder with reignited pleasure. Micah stares into green eyes that seem to glow even in the dimness, and relishes the warmth in them, the softness of a gaze reserved only for him. With a tug on the back of his head, she urges him forward until their bodies are cuddled close together, and his face is buried in the crook of her neck-- soft skin brushing his lips, dark hair ticking his face and tingling his nostrils with clove and cinnamon. A single, silk-clad thigh presses up between his legs and he gasps when it settles right against his length, achingly hard and twitching.

Light Spinner’s mouth brushes his ear, making him shiver when she speaks again in a warm, syrupy whisper. “You may continue if you wish, I know how difficult it can be to leave these things unfinished.”

Micah swallows hard and nods into her shoulder, but he hesitates, unsure of how to proceed with his teacher’s body wrapped so snugly around him. Sensing his uncertainty, Light Spinner rests the hand that isn’t still tangled in his hair on top of his hip, coaxing it forward gently so that he rubs himself against her with slow, steady thrusts. It’s not as firm or as frantic as when he uses his hand, but Micah doesn’t care. All he can think about is how good it feels to grind on Light Spinner’s thigh while she scratches his head, and strokes his back, and makes a sweet, encouraging sound that he can feel vibrating deep in her chest. It’s the most relaxed he’s ever seen his teacher, and it thrills Micah to know that _he_ is the cause of it. He doesn’t hold back the sounds he makes, moans and whimpers reverberating against Light Spinner’s collarbone, his lips parted against her soft skin, dying to lick and bite but not knowing how far he can reasonably push his already daring gambit. But then the hand at the back of his head is nudging him closer and Micah gives in, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, and she surprises him with a deep purr of satisfaction that makes him shudder and rut harder against her.

As Micah gets closer his pace becomes more erratic until he feels Light Spinner’s lips on his cheek, then his hairline, and then again beneath his earlobe. “Take your time,” she instructs, reminding him that she is still his teacher, and though he doesn’t quite understand what he is meant to be learning, he nevertheless obeys. He’s completely tented in his shorts now, the outline of his head clearly visible against the arousal-soaked fabric. Slowed to a rhythmic grind, as per his teacher’s instruction, he nuzzles his face against her neck and whines, a desperate plea for release. She continues to stroke his hair, soothing Micah as if it’s a fever, or a nightmare that pains him, and not the denial of pleasure. “It feels better if you can last longer,” Light Spinner explains, low and mollifying, as Micah struggles to restrain himself, trusting implicitly that her knowledge in this, as in everything she’s taught him thus far, is sound.

Light Spinner is right of course-- the slow build feels amazing, and when he hits his peak his whole body shakes with the intensity of it, crying out as Light Spinner holds him through it, shivering against her and soaking her thigh with his release. He clutches her tightly as he comes down, breath evening out again as she rubs soothing circles on his back and scratches gently at the nape of his neck. Eventually his exhausted body gives out, and Micah slumps against his mentor, soft and sated. “Thank you, Light Spinner,” he sighs, not wanting to be chided for forgetting his manners, and still feeling a little bold, tilts his head up to press a kiss to her cheek.

She chuckles and pats his head affectionately. “Sleep now, Micah,” she says, and he snuggles into her, already closing his eyes, “I won’t be going easy on you tomorrow just because your hormones keep you up at all hours.” He smiles to himself, knowing that even though she is strict with him, it is only because her adoration of him knows no bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't rat me out to the Lesbian Mafia I'll be back on my regularly scheduled angelladora bullshit soon enough. I do have a potential follow-up chapter to this that is also shameless smut but when they are both adults, so comment if you'd wanna see that. I really have no idea where this came from but it's the first coherent thing I've written in months so bleh.


End file.
